A Light In The Dark
by ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: What happens when a group of survivors help the camp when they are under attack? Will the camp accept them? Will they join forces? And what is this pull the new girl has over Daryl? Why are her brother and Shane at such odds? Short S.1 fic. Maybe 6 Chapters. There will be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**Chapter 01 – Saving The Day**

**Faye's POV **

Josh and I had been hunting for the last hour when we started to lose daylight. As we were heading back to the truck to meet up with Ava empty handed we heard screaming come from the canyon. Josh and I armed ourselves as we tried to find the source of the screaming and then we heard a gun shot. We looked to the ridge at the top of the canyon and saw smoke. I figured a group of survivors must be up there. Josh and I ran back to the road to where Ava and the truck were.

"You heard that too?" Ava asked as we jumped in the truck.

"There is a camp at the top of the ridge so step on it!" Josh exclaimed to Ava.

I looked back and saw four men racing for the top of the ridge.

"Wait!" I yelled as Ava put the truck in gear. I figured these men belonged to the camp above. I opened my window and stuck half my body out and sat on the door frame. "Hey! Hurry up and jump into the bed of the truck!" they looked at me hesitantly. "Come on! We are just trying to help!" I yelled to them and then they ran and jumped into the bed of the truck on top of all of our supplies. Ava stepped down on the gas and raced to the top of the canyon. As we reached their camp we saw walkers everywhere.

The four men along with Josh jumped out of the truck and began firing. Ava grabbed her knives and I grabbed my bow and arrows. I shot a few walkers before I noticed that one of the men we picked up, the one with the crossbow, had two walkers about to attack him from behind. I quickly shot one arrow to the left of him then another to the right hitting both walkers square in the forehead. He looked back and saw them fall before looking to me and giving an appreciated nod. I shot a few more walkers and then I kept my stance until I realized the gunshots had stopped which meant the threat had been eliminated. Soon after the shots stopped the crying began and the surviving people from the camp began grieving the ones that had been lost. I ran over to Josh who was already checking Ava for scratches and bite marks. One of the men that we picked up walked up to us and thanked us for helping. I saw a little boy with who I assumed was his mother and that made drop my bow as I ran to the truck and opened the doors. There was Jaime huddled on the floor shaking from how scared he was.

"Come here honey" I spoke softly as I reached my hands for him. He slowly stood up and walked toward me before jumping into my arms and began crying. "Everything is alright now baby I promise. We killed all of the monsters, they can't get you alright" I said calmly trying to reassure him as I rocked him in my arms.

**Josh's POV **

Ava was walking around the camp helping out in any way she could while I was about to get the third degree. The four men we had picked up joined by one other man began walking toward me and stopped about ten feet from me. The same man that had thanked us before had thanked me again shaking my hand and introduced himself as Rick. I introduced myself, Ava, Faye and James. In return the other four introduced themselves. The African American introduced himself as T-Dogg, The man next to Rick was Shane, the one with the crossbow was Daryl and the asian kid was called Glenn. We all shook hands.

"Is James Faye's son?" Rick asked and I simply shook my head no.

"No uh...well we found him in the city a few days ago. He's so traumatized he barely speaks, but he was able to tell us his name is James and he is five years old" I answered Rick as I looked back to my sister holding James. "She has become quite attached though" I smirked as I looked back to the men.

"Where did you guys come from?" Rick asked and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"The city. We had been there a little over a week gathering supplies when we found James barricated in an apartment. All he would say was his mom was bit by a monster and she was the one who locked him in there to keep him safe" I replied.

"How did you survive that long in the city? Walkers and geeks are everywhere!" Glenn asked and I smirked.

"Faye is my twin sister and our mom was an end of the world nut. She had us training since we were old enough to walk. We were trained in everything from all types of defense to Military Training. I met my wife Ava in one if our weapon training classes. We were on a road trip due to meet up with our cousin Forrest, his mom and dad and our mom when the dead started to rise. We knew the city had become over run by walkers, but we also knew that's why it would be the best place to scavange for supplies. To be honest we have killed so many walkers and geeks I've completely lost count. We decided to leave when we found James barricated inside an apartment with a couple geeks trying to break in. Faye heard a child's cry and we saved him, grabbed a few things a kid would need like clothes and left. Now here we are" Josh explained to the group and he noticed the one they called Shane had an aggitated look about him.

"How much weapons and ammo do you have?" Shane asked abruptly.

"Enough to go around if we join forces that is. I think we can all agree we are stronger in numbers" I stated.

"I agree which is why we welcome you to stay" Rick said looking around and everyone nodded in agreement except Shane who looked like he could be a future threat.

"Follow me" I said as I led them to the back of the truck. I pulled the bed cover halfway back and even just in that half there were enough supplies and weapons and ammo to last my family as well as the camp for quite a while. Seeing this seemed to put a small smile on Shane's face although I doubted I would ever trust him.

"Look I know we don't know you and you don't know us but the world has just gone to shit and become a very dangerous place. We all have lost ones we care about and I can say its safe to say we want to protect those few we have left. We all want to keep our people safe and joining forces gives us a greater chance at achieveing that goal." I plead my case and they all seemed to agree with me.

They then split up to help their group in any way they could and I decided to help Ava who was helping the women and children who were still hysterical, after I shut the bed cover and locked it.

**Faye's POV**

I finally got Jaime called down and he fell asleep in the back seat of the truck. I pulled my leather jacket off and covered him up with it. I smiled as his peaceful face. At least one if us could get a decent night's sleep.

"You know, you're a damn good shot" The man I had helped earlier said as he walked toward me with his crossbow around his shoulder and my Titainium Compact Bow in hand.

"I've had a lot of practice" I said as he held out my bow for me to take. I took it and set it in the front seat then shut the back door then the front one. the truck had doors that opened oppositely and you couldn't open the back door unless the front ones were open.

"You're brother mentioned all of your training" he stated and I smirked.

"I always thought my mom was crazy but it turns out she was right and I'm glad she prepared us for it" I replied.

"I wanted to say thanks...for earlier"

"No problem. I'd like to think someone would do it for me, but people have become dangerous since all of this began" I shook my head.

"The name's Daryl, Daryl Dixon" he held out his hand.

"Faye, Faye Wyatt and I'm guessing Josh introduced Ava when he was talking to you guys?" I asked as I shook his hand. He simply nodded. When I shook his hand I got this weird feeling, but I brushed it off as stress from the last few weeks.

Daryl then left to help the people of his camp in any way he could when Josh and Ava began walking toward the truck. We had all decided it was a good idea to stay near the truck during the night and let Rick and his people take care of their dead. Others were shaken still and trying to calm down. All of this went on until the early hours of the morning. After they had their dead distanced from the walkers Josh and Ava offered to help the camp while I watched over Jaime and the truck.

**Tell me whatcha think! Should I go on? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**Chapter 02 – Instincts**

**Faye's POV **

I had been sitting by the truck for most of the morning when Jaime finally woke up and climbed out of the truck grasping his teddy bear that he never let out of his sight. I helped him out and shut the door. He grasped the hem of my shirt like usual, I guess it made him feel safer. I bent down so I would be eye level with him and started fixing the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked him and he simply nodded a yes. "Are you hungry?" he again nodded his head yes.

I looked around the camp and I saw the other four children also looked hungry and extremely tired. I told Jaime to stay close and we walked over to a slim woman with long wavy dark hair.

"Hi I'm Faye and this is James" I introduced us to her and the young boy by her side.

"I'm Lori and this is my son Carl. Thank you again for helping like you and your family did" she said holding out her hand. I simply said there was no need to as I shook her hand.

"We have some food in the bed of the truck and I was wondering if you wanted to help me find something for the kids" I stated and she gave a smile.

"That's very generous and I'd be glad to help" she replied.

Carl bent down a little to look Jaime in the eyes although Jaime looked down to the ground.

"Hi James, my name is Carl and that is my friend Sophia" he pointed to the little girl sitting at a picnic table. "Would you like to come play with us?"

Jaime squeezed on my shirt as he looked at Carl then up to me. I gave him a smile and a small nudge telling him it was fine with me and he would be safe. He looked back to Carl and nodded a yes. Carl held out his hand and Jaime took it with his free hand.

"I like your teddy bear" Carl said as he led Jaime toward the table. I heard him mumble a thank you before they were sitting at the table.

I turned and had Lori follow me to the truck. When I opened the bed the look on Lori's face made me smirk. It looked as if she though she was imagining it. We had collected a lot of imperishable food while we were in the city. We raided a hospital and got a lot of sanitized packaged food because luckily they had multiple cases of immune deficiency syndrome aka "bubble kid syndrome". I opened one of the containers and saw sanitized cheeseburgers individually wrapped. I looked around the camp again then up the hill and figured everyone would be hungry at some point so I took as many burgers as needed and pulled out the propane hot plate to warm them up.

"Looks like you guys are _extremely_ prepared" she enthused and I nodded as I set up the hot plate. "Rick says you were in the city for over a week before you found James" I simply nodded again as I started opening a burger and put it on the grill. Lori mimicked me. "Must be strong to have survived that long" I looked to her and could see she was just trying to make conversation and I think she knew I _did_ need a friend for the time being.

"My mom made sure we were prepared. I was always telling her she was crazy" I laughed a bit as I pulled out some paper plates and handed them to Lori to put the burgers on. "She had us training for the end of the world since we could walk, but she never did say it would be a zombiepocolypse" I smirked half heartily.

"Yeah who would have thought all those god awful movies would end up having some truth to them" she replied.

We talked a bit longer until the guys and Ava came back down the hill in a truck. When they all got out I noticed Josh wasn't in the truck and neither was the Asain kid or the two cops. Ava came over and whispered to me that Josh wanted the truck bed locked at all times just as I finished the last of the burgers. I simply nodded as she started packing everything back up with me. She told me that Josh had stayed behind to help Glenn, Rick and Shane bury their dead and the others were going to burn the walkers. Lori had brought the kids their food and took a burger for herself. Ava locked the bed of the truck and tossed the keys back to me. Lori came back over and offered to take a burger to the guys up the hill and I gave an appreciated nod. Ava decided to go scout the camp after she took a burger for herself. She was the kind of person who would help in any way she could, but in this world that could get you killed which caused most of her and Josh's fights! As I was placing the two plates of burgers on a cut tree trunk near the truck an older woman with short hair walked over to me.

"Hi my name is Carol" she said lightly as she held out her hand. I took it and introduced myself. She pointed out the little girl who was using her doll to talk to Jaime's teddy bear.

"That's my little girl Sophia" she smiled at the kids playing as did I. It was the first time I had seen a smile on Jaime's face since we rescued him. "How old is your son?" That caused me to twitch and clench my jaw.

"He's five, but James isn't my son. My son would have been 4 a week ago" I stated expressionlessly.

"Walkers?" she asked.

"Leukemia" I said as I lifted one of the plates of burgers. "Could you hand these out to the camp please?" I never talked about my son and I wasn't going to start now. She smiled and took the burgers and started handing them out around the camp. I looked to my side and noticed Daryl making his way toward me. I could tell by the look of pity on his face that he had just heard my and Carol's conversation.

"You know its pretty generous of you to feed a bunch of strangers" he said as he stopped to my side and I turned to face him.

"My brother and I may basically be trained assassins, but we still have our humanity" I half joked as I handed him a burger and took the last one for myself.

"Thanks" he said taking it.

"Don't thank me quite yet. So do you have any family here in the camp?" I saw a bit of sorrow mixed with anger flash quickly in his eyes.

"There _was _my older brother Merrel but he...we went...well long story short he is missing" he spoke then bit into his burger. He made a face as he started to chew and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I told you not to thank me" I smirked. "Sanitized food is not the greatest, but its also none perishable and beggars can't be choosers, especially these days"

"Its no McDonald's, that's for sure" he said as he looked at it then took another bite.

"No its definitely not" I laughed a bit again. I looked into his eyes again and I saw a man struggling with a tough past. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"I'm sorry about your son" he spoke softly. I simply nodded. "Thanks for the food" I said it was no problem and he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Jaime had come back over to the truck with Ava because one of the men named Jim had been bit. As soon as he was close he grabbed the hem of my shirt as usual. Ava and I decided to finally talk as we leaned against the truck.

"Have you gotten to know anyone?" I asked her.

"One of the women. Her name is Andrea. She lost her sister to a bad bite and waited for her to turn to kill her. The fucked up part is today is her sister's birthday" I could not only see it in her eyes but also hear it in her voice that she knew the feeling all too well. "She wants to kill herself. She may not know it yet, but I can see it in her eyes" I knew she knew that feeling too because she had told me she had seen it in her own eyes and I had seen it too, shortly after the world went to shit.

"Did you mention what happened to Bobby? It might help her" I tried to state as gently as possible, but the sound of his name made her flinch.

"She's not ready to hear anything yet, let alone my and my brother's story, but I'll tell her when I think she needs to hear it most" Ava looked in my eyes and gave me a half smile which I returned.

"Have you met anyone?"

"I met Lori and Carol. I talked a bit with that guy Daryl I met last night. Nothing much."

"Is Daryl the one whose ass you saved last night? The one with the crossbow?" she asked and I simply nodded with a smirk. "You like him don't you?" I just looked at her confused as to why she would think that. "I saw you guys talking and I actually caught you laughing" I shook my head.

Just then a truck came down the hill with Josh and the others inside. Josh got out and he was covered in dirt and blood from the neck down. He came over to the truck and gave Ava a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for the food earlier sis. Did you feed everyone else?" he asked me and I simply nodded. "Good, good, well Glenn told me about the quarry down the way a bit" he spoke as he opened the truck doors and took some clothes for him and Jaime. "So I was thinking James and I could take a quick bath while we still have daylight" he stopped and looked down at Jamie. "Does that sound good to you buddy?" Jaime simply nodded yes.

"I'll go with you and cover you while I wash up a bit and wash your clothes" Ava stated as she grabbed herself a shirt and her pistol from the front seat then shut the doors.

"Let me guess...I stay here and watch the truck" I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms. Josh simply gave me a look confirming what I had just said. He held Jaime's hand as he led him and Ava onto a path into the woods. "You better watch him like a hawk Joshua!" I yelled after them.

When I turned to my right I saw Daryl making his way toward me again and this time he had one of his hands full of my arrows. He stopped in front of me and held them out and I took them.

"I collected them earlier. As a fellow archer I know you gotta hate to waste an arrow, especially titanium ones" he smirked and so did I.

"Thanks"

"It was nothing. So why a bow?"

"Its quiet and I've always had a thing for archery" I looked up to him and lifted a brow "and archers" he gave a slight face before he smirked when he thought I wasn't looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after the camp had paid their respects to their dead, Josh cooked up some soup for everyone on the fire as we all got to know one another a little better. By the end of the night I knew everyone's names and one or two things about them and it was vice versa. We had decided to follow the group to the CDC and we were going to pack up and leave first thing in the morning. Josh pitched a tent for Jaime and I while him and Ava would keep watch over the truck and the camp. After a few hours of sleep Ava woke me for my turn to take watch. I got up quietly as not to wake Jaime and Ava took my spot. When I got outside Josh was sitting on the bed of the truck. I wiped my eyes clear of sleep as I sat next to him. He looked over to me and I could see he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong Josh?"

"Nothing really"

"Liar. Come on seriously what's eating at you?" I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"You know the guy Shane you met at the fire tonight?" I simply nodded. "I don't trust him" he said flatly. Over the years I had learned to trust my brother's instincts because they were usually right.

"That's why you want the truck locked and watched at all times right?" he nodded yes. "Is there anyone here you do trust?"

"If I had to say I trusted one person in this camp at this point, then it would have to be Rick"

"Honestly I got the feeling I could trust Daryl" I confessed.

"Well we always trust one another's instincts so if you trust him so do I" Josh stated.

"Same goes for me with Rick" I replied. We gave one another an understanding nod then Josh looked up at the sky. "And if you don't trust Shane then neither do I" I said as I looked up at the sky with him. He picked one arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders and squeezed.

"I love you _little_ sister" he smirked.

"You're never going to let me live the fifteen minutes younger thing down are you?"

"Um..."

"No" we said in unison causing us to laugh. "But at least you got your own birthday with me being born just before midnight and you right after" he smirked.

"Yeah that's true and I love you too Josh" he smiled at me then we continued to look at the sky until daybreak.

**Please remember to R&R! I Love Reviews! Keeps the flow going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! You all rock!**

**Chapter 3 – The Road to The CDC**

**Faye's POV **

We had all gathered around the vehicles while Shane started to explain how the trip was going to go.

"Alright everyone we're going to be using the C.B.'s on channel forty. Now if you have a problem like your C.B. isn't working or you don't have one then honk your horn once."

We all understood and I looked to Josh who simply nodded his head that he agreed with Rick and Shane's plan to get to the CDC.

"We won't be going with you" Moralas spoke.

"We have family in Birmingham" his wife added.

"Are you sure? Its dangerous out there" Rick asked.

"We'll take our chances" Moralas replied.

Shane and Rick had decided to give him a gun with a half box of ammo while Josh opened the bed of our truck and pulled out a revolver and a mostly full box of ammo and handed them to Moralas who graciously accepted. I looked over to Daryl and noticed he looked about annoyed as I felt with all the supplies being given out. Then the thought crossed my mind that I would want the same done for me and it didn't bother me as much anymore. We said our goodbyes then hit the road in line behind the camper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had been on the road for only a few hours when we had to stop because the hose on the RV went. We had plenty of stuff for vehicles if they broke down, but none of the hoses we had would fit the RV. Josh decided to go with Shane and T-Dogg to find a hose that would fit the RV while Ava went to cypher gas from a few abandoned cars down the road maybe forty feet from us. I had my bow out and was keeping a look out and saw Daryl doing the same thing with his crossbow. His sea blue eyes caught mine for a moment before I looked away and again I got that weird feeling that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Rick was in the camper talking to the man Jim who had been bitten the night their camp was attacked. I remembered the few close calls we had since this plague had taken over most of the world. Just then Jamie came running out of the RV clutching his teddy bear as he ran toward me. I bent down as he ran and he wrapped his arms around me and began to cry. I held him close as I shushed him.

"Jaime honey what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled him back to look at him. He looked absolutely terrified and he was shaking, then suddenly he looked at me and just stopped as if he willed himself. He looked normal and he was no longer crying or shaking. "Jaime are you alright?" I asked as I wiped the tears from his eyes. He simply shook his head saying he was fine.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he said innocently like nothing had just happened.

"I'll take him" Daryl said and it was then I noticed he was standing closer to us.

"Can Daryl take you?" I asked Jaime and he simply nodded.

Daryl put his bow over his shoulder and held out his hand for Jaime. "Come on bud" he spoke softly. I thanked him as Jaime took his hand and Daryl led him to the woods and I saw Daryl talking to him on the way.

I looked back to the road and saw Ava making her way back toward us with a few full cans of gas. I still couldn't get what had just happened with Jaime out of my head. When Ava reached me she set four cans of gas down and put her hands on her hips in exhaustion. She looked in my eyes then furrowed her brow.

"Hey are you alright? You look shaken" she said. I looked back and saw Rick coming out of the RV.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Daryl took Jaime to the bathroom. Can you take point for a few minutes while I talk to Rick?"

"Yeah go ahead I'll just throw these in the bed of the truck" she gestured to the cans of gas as she picked them up.

I put my arrow back in it's holder and bow around my shoulder as I made my way toward Rick and Lori. When I reached them they both turned to me.

"Hey guys um Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you..." I Looked between him and Lori "alone please?" I asked and he simply nodded as he put a hand around the small of my back and led me in the other direction.

"What's on your mind Faye?" he said as we stopped and he crossed his arms.

"What did Jaime see in there?" I gestured to the RV.

"What are you talking about?" he honestly had no clue.

"Jaime came running out of the RV freaked out then just snapped out of it. It was really weird and I've never seen anything like it" I confessed.

"Faye honestly I didn't know he was in there"

"What could he have seen to cause that?"

"Jim's real sick is all so honestly that's all he would have seen. Are you alright? You look a bit freaked yourself" Rick replied.

"I'll be fine, thanks" I said as I saw the guy walking back up the road.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I simply nodded and walked back toward the point where Ava and Jaime were waiting. I looked a little to right as I was walking and saw Daryl at the same post he had been at before. When I reached Ava, Jaime grasped the hem of my shirt as usual.

"Rick tell you what you needed to know?" Ava asked. I looked at her confused.

"He didn't know what I was talking about"

"And what were you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. I saw the boys on their way back so can you take Jaime to play with Carl and Sophia please?" she knew I was hiding something, but she also knew she would never get it out of me unless I was ready.

"Yeah I'll do that" she said as she grabbed Jaime's hand and led him toward the kids.

Daryl and I kept watch as they fixed the hose to the RV. Jim decided to stay behind and when Rick offered him a gun he refused. The camp said their goodbyes and we started back on the road to the CDC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Josh's POV**

Ava, Faye and James had passed out in the back seat shortly after we started back on the trip to the CDC. I had gotten to know Rick and Glenn pretty well in the last two days. I definitely had a feeling about Shane. He seemed like he was on edge most of the time which can be understandable, but something about him gives me the wrong vibe, like he could snap at any moment.

Ava seems to be happier that we are around more of the living. We had been in the city killing walkers for so long she was afraid she was losing her humanity. She told me last night that even though the world is over as we know it she feels more alive and civilized now that we found Rick and his group. Rick told me how the group was originally Shane's, but for some reason they started listening and following him too and I simply told him he is a leader like me and people simply acknowledge it.

Soon enough we had all decided to pull over for a few hours of rest. Ava woke up when we stopped and I told her to stay in the truck and rest. I got out of the truck to stretch my legs and keep watch along with Rick and Daryl. I grabbed my crossbow and met up with them in the middle of the line of vehicles.

"Your family sleeping?" Rick asked me.

"Yeah yours?" he simply nodded. "Thanks again for accepting us into the group, it's really helping my wife to be around the living and my sister won't admit it but I know its the same for her and I think it's good for James to be around other kids. Just so much has happened since this all started and I just think its important for us living, breathing humans to stick together" I stated. Daryl and Rick looked me over a few times.

"I can say I most definitely agree with us sticking together and I'm glad it's helping your family" Rick replied.

"You been through a lot huh? Since this all started?" Daryl asked.

"We have lost a lot of important people" I looked back to the truck and saw Faye fast asleep with James curled up to her. "Some of us more than others" I said turning back to face the guys. "and for some of us life was worse before this" I added with a sigh.

"You mean Faye right?" Daryl asked and I simply nodded.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"I can't tell you, It's not my business to tell, but she might tell you one day" I replied "if you're lucky that is" I added with a smirk.

"You're sister is important to you isn't she?" Rick asked with a smirk.

"My whole family is, but yeah she's my best friend, she likes to say it's only because of the twin thing and maybe it is, but its nice to know we always got each others backs" I smirked again as I looked back to the truck then back to the guys.

We decided to do some rounds then Rick changed shifts with Shane and Dale climbed onto the roof of the RV with his rifle. Daryl and I met up in the middle of the road and everything was secure. I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Daryl who accepted. We stood there smoking for a bit until I broke the silence.

"I noticed you been watching over my sister and James" I looked over to him slyly he went to deny it but I stopped him. "You don't have to say anything I just wanted to say I appreciate it" I stated as I stomped out the cigarette. I looked to him and he simply nodded. Just then Shane came up to us.

"Get ready to get back on the road" was all he said then walked away. Daryl finished his cigarette and flung it off to the road.

We exchanged _see you laters _then we went back to our vehicles. When I got in the truck I noticed Faye was awake and I smirked at her as I set my bow in the middle seat.

"What were you and Daryl talking about?"

I smirked at her through the rear view mirror. "Wouldn't you like to know" was all I said before we all started up our vehicles and set out on the road to the CDC again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Faye's POV**

The trip lasted for approximately a day. Josh suggested we stop and cypher gas from every car we saw along the road. When we finally arrived at the CDC we saw many dead soldiers and the smell was overwhelming when we exited the vehicles. I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and scrunched it up for Jaime to breathe through. He held the hem of my jacket while holding the cloth to his face and his bear clutched to his chest by his arm.

We had grabbed a few of our bags and Josh locked up the truck. He had a gun around his shoulder but his true weapon of choice was a crossbow which he held in his hands as we made our way up to the building. I had my colt pistol in the back of my pants while I had a gun and my arrows rested on my back and my bow ready to shoot. Rick led us through the dead with Shane and Josh right behind him to the front door and we all kept silent as we walked. When we made it to the front door, Josh, Rick and Shane tried to find a way in.

"There's no one here" T-dogg started to panic.

"Then why are the shutters down?" Rick replied.

"I was thinking the same thing" Josh added as he continued to look for a way in.

Just then a walker came into sight as did another. "Walkers!" Daryl yelled before he shot one in the head and I shot the other. Some panicked while I simply put Jaime behind me.

The group started to freak out and get ready to leave when both Rick and Josh said they saw the camera move. Shane tried to convince us that they are motion censored but neither Josh or Rick listened and started trying to break their way in. Then Rick started to yell at the camera for whoever was watching to please help us and open up the doors while Shane was trying to get us to follow him back to the vehicles. Suddenly the shutter opened with a bright white light coming from inside.

**Please remember to R&R! I love reviews and it keeps the story flowing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**A/N: Thanks again guys for all the wonderful reviews! It really makes me love writing this story and come up with additions to The Walking Dead Story. You all rock and I Love You!**

**Chapter 4 – Mixed Emotions**

**Faye's POV**

We all stood still for a moment until Rick, Shane and Josh led us inside. Those of us carrying weapons were armed and ready for anything that might come next.

"Close the doors! Watch for walkers!" some guy spoke as we made our way inside.

"Hello?" Rick asked and his voice echoed through the large lobby and we heard a gun cock causing us to be even more tense.

"Any infected?" a man asked as he made his way into the light. He had blonde hair with his gun pointed at us.

"One of our group was, but he didn't make it" Rick replied.

"What do you want?" he asked as we all still had our weapons raised.

"A chance" Rick answered.

"That's asking an awful lot these days" he said as he lowered his gun as did Rick and Shane. I waited for Josh to lower his crossbow before I lowered my bow. It was then it registered what the man had just replied and all I could think was _wasn't that the honest truth? _

Rick looked up to the man and simply replied "I know."

It was silent as he looked from one person to the other. "Submit to a blood test, that's the price of admittance and if you have any stuff outside get it now because once that door closes it stays closed" he spoke quickly as everyone shuffled about. I put my bow over my shoulder and picked up Jaime.

The guy introduced himself as Doctor Edwin Jenner. It was an awkward silence in the elevator until Daryl decided to break it.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" he gestured to the gun in Jenner's hands.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself" he simply replied. "But you seem harmless enough" he added.

I smirked when I saw Daryl's expression to the doctor's reply. He took us down a long corridor to a place called Zone 5 and told us we were underground. I'm a bit claustrophobic, but Josh looks me straight in the eyes and tells me not to think about it, to imagine we are in the penthouse suite. I simply nodded as I took a deep breath and put Jaime down. Apparently the only one there was Jenner and a computer named Vi.

We all moved to a room to submit our blood tests and Andrea became faint. That was when Jenner showed us to a large room with a large white table and a kitchen. He even had wine. We were all around the table eating, drinking and laughing. Jaime was actually smiling which made my mood a bit brighter than usual. Rick and Lori's son Carl had tried some wine Dale had given him and said "Eww" as he made a face causing us all to laugh. Shane suggested that Carl stick to soda pop.

"Not you Glenn!" Daryl exclaimed as he walked over to him with a bottle of wine.

"Huh?" Glenn looked confused.

"Keep drinking little man. I want to see how red your face can get" Daryl finished and we all laughed.

I looked to Josh who actually looked at ease for the first time since the world went to shit. Ava had her legs across his lap and it was like old times. The times before we had to worry about the dead rising to eat us and when all we really worried about were training and college grades and work. Just everyday life. I was brought back to reality when Rick clinked his glass and suggested we had not thanked our host properly. We all exclaimed on how much we appreciated his hospitality. It was then Shane decided to pull a real dick move and ask where all the other doctors were.

"We are celebrating. Now is not the time" Rick directed at Shane.

"Yeah man just lighten up for a bit" Josh added as he sipped his wine. Shane gave a glare at him before directing his look back to Rick.

"It's the whole reason we came here right? It was your call Rick!" Shane exclaimed. "And we only find one man...him...why?" he looked to Jenner.

Jenner explained that many left to be with their loved ones, others just bolted and the ones that couldn't face walking out the front door opted out with a rash of suicides. My mood instantly dropped and I could see everyone's had too. Andrea asked Jenner why he stayed and he said he just kept working. Glenn started to walk over to the table, dragging his feet and looking dully at Shane.

"Dude you are such a buzz kill man" he said as he sat down.

"I'm gonna have to agree with him, dick move" I sat back and crossed my arms harshly as I looked from Glenn to Shane.

"Why don't you shut up bitch!" Shane replied.

"Hey" Josh and Daryl said in unison as Josh jumped up and so did Shane. "Watch how you talk to my sister" Josh yelled as Ava and I both stood up and pulled Josh back and Rick stoop up to keep Shane back.

"Josh stop it's fine" Ava spoke as he was still struggling with us.

I took both my hands and placed them on the sides of Josh's face and made him look at me.

"Josh, Josh, Joshua! Look at me!" I shouted and he did "It's fine, He only called me a bitch which I admit I am okay" he looked back to Shane with fury "Josh" he looked back to me "chill alright?!" he soon loosened up and decided to walk away and Ava went with him. I took a deep and sat back down and sipped my wine. Everyone else was silent. "He has anger issues" I said awkwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had grabbed all our stuff and I had grabbed a bottle of wine for myself before Jenner showed us to the rooms we were able to stay in and they all had bathrooms. Jenner explains there is a rec room for the kids, but not to plug in the video games and to also take it easy on the hot water. Glen who was in front of us looked back to us with a geeky smile.

"Hot water?" he was in disbelief.

"That's what the man said" T-dogg said before they raced to pick a room. Josh and Ava picked the room next to mine and were already jumping in the shower. Carl had asked Jaime to play with him and Sophia in the rec room and Carol promised to keep an eye on them. I thanked her and before I shut the door to our room I saw Daryl take the room across from mine. He looked back and when he saw me he simply gave a nod and I gave a half smile before I shut the door.

I started the shower and stripped down to my bare skin and got in, feeling the steam rise from the hot water that felt great against my flush skin. It was then that thoughts I kept locked away started slipping through and flooding my thoughts. The first was my mother and other family we still had to meet up with, then bad thoughts of ways they could be hurt or have been killed until finally memories of my son flashed through my mind. Memories of the good days and the bad days spent with him all played like a home movie in my mind. The sobs I were holding back had finally fought their way through and I knew I just had to let myself go and that's what I did. I cried for while as I stood under the running water, and it had been the first time I had cried since before my son had died. I was all cried out by the time he passed away. After I let it all out I honestly only felt a tiny bit better, but it would be enough to get me through whatever happened next. I dried myself off and dressed in a white tank top, a half sized ripped up ACDC shirt over it and a pair of shorts and some socks before I opened the door and went to find the rec room.

Most of the doors were closed which probably meant they were all still in the showers. I didn't even want to knock on Josh and Ava's door. I found Carol sitting on a blue couch as the kids were playing with some toys. Carol smiled at me as I sat down next to her.

"It's nice to finally have some peace" she spoke and I simply nodded. "You know I think Daryl likes you and he doesn't really like anyone" I gave her the same look I had given Ava. "I've seen you two eying one another" she did have me there.

"Even if I liked him or he liked me, there couldn't be anything more than friendship" I said.

"Why?"

"Because there is so much going on in the world now and it's become a different place. Between scavenging for supplies, killing walkers, and trying to stay safe there just is no time for love or romance for that matter" I confessed.

"I'd beg to differ" Josh said as he walked in the room with Ava. They both had big grins on their faces.

"I don't even want to hear your explanation as to why" I smirked. "Come on Jaime, time for bed" I said as I stood up. He grabbed his teddy bear then my hand.

"Let Ava put him to bed. You and I need to have a little talk" he said looking me deep in the eyes which told me there was no way he was taking no for an answer. Ava took Jaime and Josh told me to walk with him as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"First question...Do you think Carol is right?" He asked.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Don't change the subject and just answer the question"

"Wait I should have known you were there becau..."

"Because of the whole twinlepathy thing I know, but you're avoiding my question"

"And you're avoiding mine" I replied and he simply gave me one of his looks. "I don't know" I told him.

"Second and most important question...Do you like him?" he looked down to me as we walked.

"I'm not sure...kinda I guess" I confessed as we stopped in front of his room and went in. Before we did I noticed Daryl's door was partially open which is why Josh had said _him_ instead of his name.

"Third and last question...Do you really believe love and romance are dead?" he now sounded more concerned than playful.

"Why not? Everything and everyone else is dead!" I simply replied.

He stood with a stern look on his face "Now you listen to me and it better stick. Yes the world has changed, yes it's a pretty damn shitty, yes most of our loved ones are gone or missing, but we can't let it completely change who we are. Sis you have a great, loving and warm heart! Whatever you do promise me you're not going to let it turn cold!" he spoke very strictly. I simply nodded. "No promise me!" he gripped my shoulders.

"Fine Josh! If its that important to you then I promise" he tightened his grip in appreciation "I promise" I said again.

After we hugged, we said goodnight and Ava had successfully put Jaime to bed and we said our good nights in the hall. When I got into my room I threw the spare cushions and pillows on the floor and tried to sleep, but was having a tough time since the alcohol was wearing off. I was also starting to feel confined and enclosed so I opened my door and Daryl opened his all the way at the same time.

"Feeling claustrophobic?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah me too" he said as he went to sit down.

"I snagged this" I smirked pulling the bottle out from behind me.

"Well I'm not completely drunk" we both smirked as I crossed the hall.

"Me neither" I half smiled as I opened the bottle and took a swig and then passed it to Daryl who mimicked me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(((15 Minutes Earlier)))**

**Josh's POV **

Ava and I were laying down and talking. We had mostly been talking about the rest of our family we were due to meet up within the next week. We had one last call before complete and total chaos broke out and we used it to set up a meeting point which is why we were staying in Georgia and staying within a hundred miles of Atlanta. As far as I knew my mom, Uncle Becker, Aunt Sam, and cousin Forrest were all on their way to the meeting point. Our walkies are solar powered and can reach a two-hundred mile radius and I kept it on me at all times in case they tried to communicate when they got close. My mind wandered to Faye. She had been through so much not too long before the world completely changed practically over night and she was still keeping her head high, but I can see she just wants to fall apart. She's keeping it together because of James and I get that, but if she doesn't let her emotions out sometimes then she is literally going to lose her mind and that's what I'm afraid of. Since we joined Rick and his group I've seen a small, but good change in both Ava and Faye. Ava even told me she caught Faye smiling and laughing with Daryl the other day.

"What's on your mind baby?" Ava asked looking up to me.

"Just thinking about Faye" I smiled down at her while I brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Actually I was too" She smirked. I furrowed my brow at her. "I was thinking about trying to hook Daryl and Faye up" she giggled and I smiled at her.

"My wife the matchmaker, even during the zombiepocolypse" I quipped.

"I'm serious though I mean haven't you see how he has kinda been watching over her? I mean he even took the room across from hers and he yelled at Shane at the same time you did when he called Faye a bitch tonight" She stated as she stretched a hand to caress my face.

"Yeah I noticed"

"I'm surprised you did with how angry you got at Shane. What was all that about anyway?"

"I don't know just something about him really just rubs me the wrong way. Sometimes when he looks at Rick he looks like..." my voice trailed off.

"Like he wants to snap his neck?" she finished for me and I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I've noticed it too" she confessed.

"Well it's got me thinking if he could want to do that to his best friend than is anyone really _safe_ with him around you know?" I explained to her.

"Yeah I get what you mean, we'll just have to keep a close eye" she replied as she layed her head back down on my chest. Just then I got a chill and I knew it was coming from Faye. "You okay baby?"

"Shhh!" I said then we heard Faye's door open.

"_Feeling claustrophobic?" _I heard Daryl's voice in the hall. _"Yeah me too" _

"_I snagged this" _I heard my sister and Ava jumped up. I held my finger to my lips in a shushing motion.

"_Well I'm not completely drunk" _Daryl replied and I actually hear a small laugh come from Faye.

"_Me neither" _she replied and I saw her shadow cross the hall. Ava noticed it too and smacked my chest in excitement.

"_Ow!" _I whisper yelled.

"_Oh sorry honey" _she whispered back as she laughed causing me to laugh as she layed back down and got comfortable as did I. _"Guess I don't have to play matchmaker after all"_ She whispered almost sounding disappointed.

"_Goodnight Ava, I love you" _I whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

"_Goodnight Josh, I love you too" _she whispered back and soon enough the world around me turned into darkness and I was out.

**Please remember to R&R! I love reviews and it keeps this fabulous story's juices flowing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**Chapter 5 – A Heart To Heart**

**A/N: So I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up! I hope you all like it and I also know this is the chapter that Penname: Smittendebs has been looking forward to so quick listening to me and enjoy!**

**Faye's POV**

It was bit quiet at first while Daryl and I drank, but we kept glancing at one another. I kept both Daryl's and my door wide open in case Jaime woke up. It was too quiet so I decided to break the silence.

"So what did you do before the world became a living horror movie?" I asked taking a sip of wine.

"Mostly hunted and watched my dad drink himself into oblivion" he simply stated. I could tell by his tone that his dad was a touchy subject and as he asked "What about you?" I could also see he wanted the lime light off himself.

"Well when I wasn't training I lived a somewhat normal life. An overachieved life but still pretty normal. I went to college, got a masters in Art and a bachelors in medical care. I worked in the E.R. of the Vanderbilt University Medical Center in Nashville for a while so I would be able to work and be with my son. He was in the cancer unit of the hospital. Just when things started to turn around for him his system did a 180 and he died. After 3 months of depression over the loss of him my brother convinced me to go on this road trip where the world ended." I looked up from my glass to Daryl and I could see he was truly interested in what I had just said. "And I have no clue why I just told you all of that" I scoffed as I slammed down the rest of my wine and started pouring another glass.

"Looks like we both have pasts we don't like to talk about" he smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah guess we have a few things in common" I replied.

"It appears that way" he said as he took another gulp of wine. "So where are you from?"

"A suburb of Nashville which would be why mine and Josh's accents aren't that thick, well that and traveling a lot when we were younger" I confessed. "What about you?"

"Lived in a cabin in the mountains of North Georgia"

"Did you're brother live with you?"

"When he wasn't in correctional yeah, but even then not really. Once he was eighteen he singed up for the Army and was gone. I was left to fend for myself which I was used to by then" as he spoke I couldn't help but feel my heart ache a little for the tough time he had growing up. My mom may have been tough on us and had us training since the day we could walk, but she was always there for us making sure food was on the table and we had everything we needed. I couldn't imagine what it felt like for him to have no one.

"Well a cute archer like you must have had a girlfriend or something before the world ended" I smirked as I drank trying to lighten the mood.

"There were only a few girls, but nothing was ever serious in that department, but I'm a loner so it worked out" he smirked as he poured himself some more wine. "I know you had to have had a boyfriend or something" he added.

I simply shook my head "No, no boyfriend or anything" I simply replied and he looked shocked.

I wasn't surprised that nothing had been serious for Daryl, but what did surprise me was he said there had only been a few girls. I haven't been able to stop glancing at him since we met, but then again I always had different taste than most girls. They probably saw and ignorant racist redneck, but I saw past that exterior and could see a man who was "street smart" so to speak, had rough up bringing but didn't let it define who he is and a man that had the potential to be a great man and even had the potential to love even if he hadn't realized it yet. The way he had been watching over me and Jaime proved that then suddenly the image if Jaime terrified yesterday popped into my head.

"Do you happen to know what happened to Jaime yesterday?" I asked bringing myself back to reality.

"I talked to him a bit when I took him to the bathroom. All I could really get out of him was he got scared because that's how sick his dad got before he turned into a walker and bit his mom. I'm guessing she killed him and that's when she barricaded him in the apartment" he replied. I sat and sighed as I looked at my glass. "You alright?"

"Yeah I just can't imagine what psychological damage that must have caused him. I may hate that he is gone, but I'm glad my son never got to live to see this world" I replied as I slammed down another glass of wine and poured another.

"What was his name?" his voice was soft as he asked. I looked away from him down to my full glass of wine. I brought it to my lips and and drank half of it before I looked back into his sea blue eyes. "Just forget I asked..."

"Jeremy" I interrupted him. "Jeremy James Wyatt" I finished saying his name for the first time in months. "I always called him J.J. for short" I said as I pulled a silver chain off my neck with a locket attached. I opened it and smiled back at Jeremy's smiling face before I felt a sting in my chest. I passed it to Daryl and he smirked as he looked at the picture.

"He has your eyes...he's beautiful" he said passing it back. "Just like his mom" he added and I could hear in his voice how nervous he was about saying that. He definitely didn't have the flirting thing down.

"Had, was, it's all past tense" I replied as I put the chain back around my neck.

"Hey" he said softly but stern enough for me to look him in the eyes. He held out his hand toward me until his fingertips touched my heart. "Jeremy lives on inside here" he tapped my heart once. "As long as you keep his memory alive he lives on inside here" he again tapped on my heart a few times.

We locked eyes and the way his looked into mine was unlike any feeling I had ever felt before and it was then I realized he was going to kiss me and I was actually nervous. He moved his hand up to my cheek after he moved a stray hair away from my face. He then slid his hand to the back of my neck and began slightly pulling me closer all the while we never broke eye contact. I felt my heart thumping against my chest harder than it ever had. He was now close enough I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My breathing was starting to become uneven as my heart began to pound harder. I felt his lips brush against mine before I closed my eyes and we locked them in a kiss. I felt a rush of mixed emotions causing me to jerk back and break the kiss.

I processed through everything I was feeling while Daryl and I stared into one another's eyes. Finally all I could think about was kissing him again. I leaned back in and we kissed again. As our tongues danced I set my glass to the side and climbed onto Daryl's lap as he grabbed a fist full of my long dark hair. He used his free hand to run it up my back under my shirt causing me to shiver. Just then we both heard crying coming from my room which I knew meant that Jaime had another one of his nightmares. I pulled away and both Daryl and I were a little short of breath.

"I gotta..."

"I know" he said as I rested my forehead against his.

"Okay" I said short of breath and kissed him once more before I stood up and straightened out my clothes and turned to leave.

"Faye" I looked back to him "goodnight" he simply said with a hidden smile.

"Goodnight Daryl" I said with a smile then went back to my room and shut the door.

I got comfortable on the floor of cushions and let Jaime curl up with me as he fell back asleep. I lied awake a while thinking of what had just happened and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since I could remember.

**Please remember to R&R! I absolutely love reviews! Keeps the creative juices flowing for the story! Only one more chapter until this story is over but like my summary says there will definitely be a sequel!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from the hit TV series The Walking Dead. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my characters and story additions. **

**A/N: Thanks again for all the positive reviews. It really helped with this chapter! Now this is the last chapter of the first installment of my "A Light In The Dark" series. I want to thank all my followers and reviewers for loving this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will be reading the sequel! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – A Light In The Dark**

**Faye's POV **

The next morning I woke up to Jaime not in sight. I jumped up and looked out into the hall and through Daryl's half way open door I saw Jaime sitting in a chair across from a shirtless Daryl. It was then I noticed they were talking and Jaime was actually forming complete sentences. I walked into the opening of the door and watched as Jaime kept telling Daryl about all the superheros that could kill the monsters outside and Daryl was actually in conversation with him about what powers from what heroes would help. They both agreed that all the Avengers would be able to kill all of the monsters. It was then Daryl looked up and saw me and gave a smirk. Jaime turned around and when he saw me he gave a big smile.

"Mornin' Faye" Daryl said as he stood up and threw on his shirt.

"Yeah good morning!" Jaime said enthusiastically as he jumped down from his seat with his teddy bear in hand. Jaime came over to me and hugged me tight.

"Good morning you two" I said as I picked up Jaime. "Did you sleep well?" I asked them both. Daryl simply nodded.

"Except for that one nightmare, I did too" Jaime replied.

"Good let's go get dressed and see if we can find something for breakfast huh?" I asked Jaime and he smiled.

"Definitely" Jaime replied. I couldn't believe he was actually talking, but I didn't say anything in fear he would stop. "Are you going to have breakfast with us Daryl?" Jaime asked him.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaime and I got dressed and met everyone in the kitchen with the big white table. When Daryl came in he took the seat next to Jaime because Jaime insisted on it. T-Dogg had made some eggs and I could see everyone was hungover including myself. It wasn't until a half hour later that Ava and Josh had finally agreed to grace us with their presence. After breakfast Carol took the kids to the rec room while Jenner explained to all of us how the virus is affecting the brain by showing us on a huge computer monitor. I understood every word he spoke and I saw what happened to his patient's brain map.

When everyone became panicky after Jenner confessed that he didn't know what it was I just had an instinct that we would all become infected. Daryl crossed the room and said "man I wanna get shit-faced drunk...again" as he ran his hands through his hair. I definitely felt the same way.

"What is the clock counting down to?" Dale asked Jenner as he gestured to the big digital clock on the wall.

"The fuel tanks run out" was all he said.

Josh decided to go with Rick, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dogg to check the fuel tanks to see if there is anything they can do to prolong time. Ava and I stayed behind with everyone else. Ava went to check on Jaime while I felt a panic attack coming on and I hadn't had one in quite some time. I knew how places like this worked and if we couldn't extend time then there was no way we were getting out of here. My breathing started to become shallow as I felt my chest start to constrict. I leaned against a support beam so I wouldn't fall. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Daryl.

"Just breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth" he said softly but I could hear the concern in his voice. I took his advice and soon enough my chest stopped hurting and my breathing quickly returned to normal. I looked into his sea blue eyes and gave a smile as I stood up straight.

"Thanks"

"It was all you I just told you to do what you already knew" was all he said as everyone joined us in the main room.

Josh and the others came back and said there was nothing they could do. Just then the lights went off and the air stopped. Jenner explained that the system was shutting down because of the half-hour mark. Basically the power grid was juiced out which is exactly what I thought was going to happen. An alarm started going off and the computer Vi said "Thirty minutes until decontamination."

Rick, Daryl, Josh and Dale asked Jenner what the hell is going on and why the doors won't open. I simply sent Ava to grab our things quickly which she did. The guys start yelling at Jenner to open the damn doors. Jenner simply explains what I already knew. The building was locked down and going to explode when the clock reached zero to keep all the other ugly viruses and experiments from getting out into the world. The air would catch on fire to destroy all of that and the bio-weapons the CDC had created. Ava came back with our bags and set them down near us. Some of the guys were still trying to open the doors.

"It's no use, those doors are designed to withstand a nuclear rocket launcher" Jenner said.

"Well your head ain't" Daryl said as he went at Jenner with an ax until Josh and Rick pulled him back.

The guys all went back to trying to find a way out while Jenner was going on and on about how it could be a beautiful thing and there would be no more pain or suffering. I went straight for him until Ava pushed me back. Then Shane went after him and pointed a gun right in his face, but Rick stopped him so Shane decided to go gun crazy on the computers instead causing Jaime to run over to me and wrap an arm around my thigh. Rick shouted for Shane to stop and this time Ava wasn't quick enough to grab me and I punched Jenner straight in his nose. I gripped him up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"And who are you to play God huh?" I shouted.

***Punch***

"What gives you the right to decide our fates for us?" I shouted louder.

***Punch***

"You have no right to do this so let us the hell out of here before..." Rick and Daryl were pulling me away before I could finish the sentence. Daryl kept an arm around my waist so I wouldn't go after Jenner again and Jaime ran over to us as the room stayed silent.

"I think you're lying" Rick said to Jenner as he took a step forward. "You're lying about there being no hope. The way I see it you took the hard path, not the easy way out. You stayed because you made a promise to your wife who was also your patient you showed us" Rick explained, but Jenner wasn't listening.

Lori and the others decided to try the soft approach with him and played on his guilt which worked and Jenner decided to open the doors explaining he can't open them topside. I geared up quickly and grabbed Jaime's hand. Andrea and Jackie decided they wanted to stay behind and take the easy way out while Dale was staying behind to try and talk Andrea out of doing it. We all made our way to the stairs and ran up them as fast as we could. When we reached the lobby we entered the day before, Ava, Me and the guys tried breaking the glass. I even took my pistol out and shot two rounds into the glass but it was bullet proof. Carol pulled out a grenade out and handed it to Rick telling him she found it washing his clothes the first day he arrived at the camp.

I ran to Jaime and covered him as Rick threw the grenade at the window I had shot and yelled for everyone to get down. The explosions caused the floor to shake and the window to break and I could feel a wave of relief wash over all of us as we got to our feet. We got out of the building and made a run for the cars, killing the multiple walkers between us and the vehicles. I suddenly noticed I didn't feel the familiar tug on the bottom of my shirt from Jaime. When I looked back Jaime was at least twenty feet away from us and I noticed Andrea and Dale exiting the CDC. I was about to run back for Jaime when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and saw Rick holding me back as I struggled.

"Relax. Relax Faye. Daryl's got him" Rick stated and when I looked back I saw Daryl running toward Jaime and just scooped him up as he kept running. When everyone yelled get down, I waited to watch Daryl drop to the ground with Jaime and he covered him. Rick pulled me down and covered Lori and I while Lori covered Carl and I saw Andrea and Dale make it to the sandbags just as the building exploded. After a few moments of ringing in our ears and bit of disorientation from the blast, everyone stood up and Daryl picked Jaime up and began jogging toward us as did Andrea and Dale. Daryl stopped in front of me and gestured and innocent looking Jaime to me. It wasn't until Jaime was in my arms that I realized I had tears falling from my eyes as I squeezed him tight.

"You scared the hell out of me Jaime" I said looking him in the eyes.

"I dropped my bear" he said innocently and I let out a laugh that had a half cry in it as I hugged him again.

"Thank you" I said to Daryl as I pulled him into a hug with my free arm. He was a bit resistant at first but when Jaime wrapped one of his arms around Daryl's neck he hugged us back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone was together we decided we were going to try for Fort Benning. Josh and I thought it was a great idea because it was only twenty miles from our meeting point with our family. We loaded up our vehicles and I helped Jaime into the back seat of the truck.

"Faye?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Can we ride with Daryl?" Jaime asked as I was about to buckle him. I furrowed my brow at him.

"Can I ask why?"

"Because he's cool like a superhero!" he exclaimed.

"How is he like a superhero?" I smirked.

"He saved me today and he hides who he really is" in that simply explanation was the smartest and most in depth analysis I had ever heard come from a child.

"Well if he's like a superhero than we might cramp his style buddy"

"Can we at least ask him?" and the face he gave I just simply couldn't say no to. I looked down the line of cars and saw Daryl standing by his truck and called him over.

"What is it?" he asked looking a bit confused.

"Jaime here has a question for you" he then looked to Jaime.

"I was wondering if maybe me and Faye could ride with you for a little bit" he spoke so soft and innocent like. Daryl looked from Jaime to me and back a few times and I threw my hands up showing I had nothing to do with it, but I couldn't hide the smile on my face when Daryl replied "Yeah come on" and he began walking back toward his truck after Jaime jumped down and grabbed his hand. I grabbed a few things and threw them in the bed of Daryl's truck next to his motorcycle. I went to find Josh to tell him.

"So you're alright with it? I mean you're pretty protective" I stated.

"Yeah I know but..." He paused to look at Daryl then looked back to me. "So is Daryl and I trust him if you do"

"I do" I simply replied.

"Well then go" I looked at him curiously "It's fine Faye and besides I'll be able to tell if something is wrong with you. The whole twinlepathy thing right?" He joked but was serious at the same time. I gave him a look and he smirked. "Relax sis it's still working like for instance I knew you were hurting last night while we were all taking our showers. Made it kinda hard to be happy with Ava if you know what I mean" I smacked his shoulder playfully. "And I know you almost got lucky last night which was kinda weird" he joked and I gave him a look.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm in the same house as you and Ava" I smirked.

"God I'm sorry" he was half serious and half joking then he grabbed my hand and pulled me in for hug. Then he thought it would be funny to give me a nuggy. I smiled at him while I fixed my hair.

"I love you Josh"

"I love you too _little _sister"

"You're never gonna..."

"Nope" he laughed as he pulled me in for another hug then told me to get going.

I walked up to the passenger side of Daryl's truck and got in and everyone else got into their vehicles. Jaime was in the middle seat of the truck between Daryl and I. Within a few moments we were playing follow the leader in the direction of Fort Benning. It wasn't long after the trip began that Jaime fell asleep and I had my arm across the back of the seat. Daryl and I stayed silent, but it was more of a peaceful silence rather than an awkward one. I looked to Daryl who looked back to me and gave a half smile as did I. He took his right arm off the wheel and set it across the back of the seat and laced his fingers with mine then he looked down to Jaime real quick then smiled as he looked back to the road. I looked down at Jaime's peaceful face then looked back to Daryl and finally at the road. It was in that moment I realized without even trying or realizing it, that Daryl, me and Jaime made up this little family unit and I had found some sort of normality for the first time in a really long time. The world had become a dark and scary place, but somehow I found a light in the dark.

**To be continued in the sequel A Shot At Paradise!**

**Coming Soon...**

**So please remember to R&R! I would love to know what you all thought about the first installment of the A Light In The Dark series I am working on! Let me know what you think might happen or should happen in the next installment. Remember right now the Wyatts are still due to meet up with family. Will they all get to the meeting point? Will they be accepted if they are there? And what lies in store for Daryl, Faye and Jaime? Lemme know what you think! I Love Reviews && I love you :)**


End file.
